


Heal My Achy Breaky Heart

by baekhyeoled



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, M/M, Mafia Park Chanyeol, Minor Character Death, hunhan and kaisoo if you squint, inaccurate medical au help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhyeoled/pseuds/baekhyeoled
Summary: A man with one gunshot and multiple stab wounds stumbles into the hospital, men carrying him, demanding a doctor immediately.Byun Baekhyun is the doctor who's going to operate on him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Heal My Achy Breaky Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is minnssi from AFF and 614dump on Twitter. I'm reviving this fic, finally after 2 years. I'm gonna make it 5 chapters, give or take, instead of the usual short but many chapters. Thank you so much! >< Please keep supporting our Baekhyunie and Chanyeolie!

Seoul.

It was the city of dreams. For people living in provinces and small towns, it was where all the magic begins. It was where everything starts. Seoul was the city where chances bloom. For Baekhyun, Seoul was just like any other city out there. It had all the opportunities but he was more than happy living in the province with his grandparents. He was more than happy working at the only hospital in their small town. He was more than satisfied with his life.

For people like Park Chanyeol, it was the city of corruption and death.

People who lived there long enough would know just how horrible Seoul was. It was where everything starts, yes. The mobs or Mafias, as few people liked to call them, were all over the said City of Dreams. They would lurk around in every corner, drug dealing, beating up someone and the worst, killing someone for money. Chanyeol, even with the knowledge of all this, was okay with it. He was happy and satisfied with living like that.

Who would have thought that a mission that went wrong could bring these two together?

Most definitely not them.


End file.
